The Funky Band
The Funky Band is the first story from the second episode of the third season of PB&J Otter ''and the 79th story overall. This episode originally aired on April 2, 2000. When Peanut, Butter and Jelly Otter start a band called the Lake Hoohaw Funky Band, the Snootie twins become jealous that the other kids are always playing with PB&J and not them. They decide to attempt to lure the kids to their place using toys and treats. While the attempt initially works, Ootsie and Bootsie eventually learn that things are more fun when nobody is left out. Story Detail Opening Ootsie and Bootsie read the title display. As the scene focuses in on the yard outside the Otter family houseboat, Peanut announces "We call ourselves LHFB. The Lake Hoohaw Funky Band!" The assembled group, which includes Baby Butter, Jelly, Munchy, Pinch and Scootch all raise their paws and cheer. Reading off of a paper, Peanut tells Munchy that he gets to play washboard. Munchy seems pleased by this. Jelly hands Pinch her instrument, a coffee can on a stick. Butter hands Scootch a pair of cymbals, which he clashes with delight, causing the others to cover their ears. "Sorry, sorry, my fault." Peanut then turns his attention to Flick, who is sitting underneath a nearby tree, reading a Mallard Man comic book, and asks him to join the band. "Just a second!" shouts Flick and he finishes reading his comic. He then takes off his glasses and heads over. Peanut invites him to be their drummer. "If only Mallard Man could see me now!" exclaims Flick. He begins playing the drums and everyone sings a song, "Friends and Neighbors," in which they express how much fun it is to all be playing in the band together. Ootsie and Bootsie are Bored The scene changes to the mansion of the Snootie family, where Ootsie and Bootsie are playing a computer-controlled paddleball game similar to Pong. Bootsie asks Ootsie if "Daddy" got him the Turbotronic 1000 upgrade for his remote control. Ootsie responds that he talked him into getting the Turbotronic 2000, which is twice as good. He hits a button and smacks the ball into a pool of water. "Game over, I win!" Bootsie says it's fine with her, as all this exercise is making her tired. They hear the sounds of laughter from outside and Ootsie notes that it sounds like someone is having fun. "Without us? The nerve!" exclaims Bootsie. She and Ootsie go to check it out, using binoculars. They spy the kids playing in the band. "Just as I suspected," says Ootsie. "Everyone's over at PB&J's!" Both are upset that everyone's having fun without them, which Bootsie doesn't think make any sense, as they have all the latest toys and games. Ootsie agrees and says that the kids should be playing on ''their side of the lake, rather than on the other side with the Otters. Bootsie says that she agrees with him 100% Ootsie responds that he has a plan and whispers it into her ear. "Why, Ootsie, you naughty little poodle. I love it!" exclaims Bootsie. The two chuckle meanly. Lured Away, One By One Back at the Otters, Flick is happily playing the drums when Ootsie and Bootsie slide up next to him, covered in leaves and whisper at him. "Psst, Flick!" Flick is scared by what he thinks is a talking bush, but Ootsie and Bootsie reveal themselves. "Scare the feathers off my back, why don't ya'?" asks Flick. Ootsie asks him why he's "banging on that pile of junk" and Flick argues that it isn't a pile of junk, it's homemade drums. "Banging on somebody's pile of garbage doesn't seem like much fun to me," says Bootsie. Ootsie says that it's a shame, as they thought he might like to play with their Mallard Man Action Car 3000. Bootsie brings it and Flick immediately gets a hynpotized look. As other kids continue to play away, Flick follows Ootsie and Bootsie over to their side of the lake. In a successive series of scenes, Pinch is lured away by an automated tea party set, Munchy by a glittering block of wood and Scootch by sets of blocks. With only PB&J left, things have gotten a lot quieter. The music comes to a sudden and unceremonious end as Peanut looks around and wonders "Hey?! Where did everybody go?" Jelly asks where the band went and Peanut says that it's like they just disappeared. Just then, they hear the sounds of laughter coming from the other side of the lake. Peanut says they need to go find out who took the "funky" out of their band. "Yeah, let's get funky!" agrees Jelly. Trying to Bring Back the Band The Otters find the kids playing in the Snooties' backyard. Flick is having fun racing the car, Munchy is chasing after an automated block of wood, Pinch is enjoying the teaset and Scootch keeps knocking over sets of blocks, which are then rebuilt autmoatically by a robot. "Sorry, my fault. Sorry, my fault. Sorry, my fault." Just then, Ootsie and Bootsie walk up and ask PB&J what brings them to their side of the lake. They flash each other mean grins. Peanut and Jelly explain the situation and Bootsie says that it sounds like their "funky band turned into a funky trio." She and Ootsie giggle. Peanut asks if anyone wants to come back over and Jelly notes that they were having a lot of fun. "Me, me!" comments Baby Butter. The others nod and seem amiable to the idea. Ootsie tells them to wait just a moment. "Bootsie, we're losing 'em. Come on!" He and Bootsise rush off and return with a containing a number of toys. Flick says they'll be back over, as soon as he tries out the "Deluxe Hydrothingy 3500." Peanut and Jelly are disappointed, but say that they'll be waiting. Back at the Otters, Jelly says that she doesn't think the others will ever come back to play. Peanut agrees that they don't have a chance against the fancy toys. "What we need is a babbleberry pie!" suggests Jelly. She imagines one and says that Mom will let them bring one. Peanut says they can tell the others they can all have some pie if they all come back and pie. "Yum," says Butter and rubs her tummy. Back at the Snooties, everyone is playing and having a good time. Ootsie and Bootsie grin again, then the Otters show up and Jelly asks if anyone wants some homemade babbleberry pie. "Pie?! I'm in!" shouts Flick. The others race over as well. "Hey, I know!" says Peanut. Let's go eat this pie back over at our house. Jelly says that once they're done, they can play funky music again. "Yoo-hoo!" shouts Ootsie. The others turn around and he presents a mountain of ice cream, in the shape of the faces of Munchy, Pinch, Flick and Scootch. "I don't know whether to eat it or climb it!" chimes in Bootsie. As the other kids race for the ice cream, Jelly` comments "We just got ice creamed!" "How do they do that?" wonders Peanut. We Shouldn't Have to Fool Our Friends Peanut, Butter and Jelly are back, sitting in their yard. "What's an otter gotta do to get friends around this place?" wonders Peanut. "A noodle dance!" exclaims Jelly. Peanut says he doesn't feel too much like dancing, but Jelly and Butter begin the dance anyway. A couple seconds in, Peanut begins dancing as well. As the dance comes to an end, Jelly gets an idea. "We'll just get one of those swirly thingies and hypnotize our friends into coming over and playing with us." She imagines Peanut using a large, swirling circle to get the other kids back. "Must play with PB&J. Must play with PB&J," they drone. Peanut says that it might work and asks if she has one. She admits that she doesn't. She suggests instead that they all start laughing really loud so it sounds like they're having lots of fun. "They'll be so jealous, they'll be begging to play with us again." Peanut smiles at this idea. The scene changes and PB&J are running around in circles, laughing, and generally trying to make it sound like they're having loads of fun. From across the lake, they hear Flick saying "I haven't had this much ice cream in my whole life." They plop down on the ground, as it's obvious their idea isn't working. "I guess it's hard to fool your friends if they're not even paying attention," laments Jelly. Peanut's face lights up with a smile and he says that he just thought of something. They shouldn't have to fool their friends or give them anything. "Yeah," agrees Jelly. "Let's think of something else to do." Back at the Snooties' Ootsie and Bootsie pull up in a truck of candy. "'Who wants some candy to cleanse their palates?" asks Ootsie. "No thanks," says Flick with a burp. He says he isn't feeling so hot. It seems both he and Pinch have a tummyache. Munchy hands them back a helmet he was playing with, saying that its batteries ran down. Ootsie says it's not to worry, as they have "plenty of other fabulous toys." He pulls out a complicated-looking device. "Tada!" "What does it do?" asks Munchy. "How should we know?" wonders Ootsie. Pinch says that she can't put her finger on it, but there's something missing. The camera cuts to PB&J, who are playing their music again. The kids look their way and Munchy admits that he's missing PB&J. Flick says that even though the toys are fun, they all have the most fun when they play together. No Toy Can Replace Friends Pinch agrees that they should all go play with PB&J. "PB&J?!" groan Ootsie and Bootsie. As the kids race off, Munchy tosses back the battery-depleted helmet. Ootsie and Bootsie moan and follow the other kids. Back at the Otters, everyone gives each other a warm welcome. Pinch says that they missed them and Peanut agrees that he, Jelly and Butter missed them too. Jelly says that they were afraid they liked the fancy toys more than them. The kids admit that they were having fun with the toys, but say that it wasn't as much fun as when they were all playing together. "No toy can ever replace friends like you, PB&J," says Pinch. "And no batteries required," agrees Munchy. They race over to start playing and Ootsie and Bootsie start to walk away with their heads hung low. Peanut calls over to them and Jelly invites them to play a homemade glockenspiel. They agree that they'd love to. Everyone plays a reprise of "Friends and Neighbors. Jelly asks how Ootsie and Bootsie like the band. "I think it's smashing," says Ootsie and taps a note on the glockenspiel. "Absolutely," agrees Bootsie, "but it might sound better on the Poodle side of the lake." "Bootsie!" shout the kids. "Just kidding?" comments Bootsie and everyone laughs. The scene zooms out to a wide-shot of the community and the story ends. Characters *Peanut Otter *Jelly Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Munchy Beaver *Pinch Raccoon *Scootch Raccoon *Flick Duck Trivia *This is the only story in which not one adult appears. *In the bonus feature through the movie, Wei's Funky Band appears in 2004. *This movie was copied in 2004, is with the 11 minute movie, PB&J Otter: The Funky Band Movie. And is the sequel to movie, Baby Talk: The Secret Language of Babies. Crew *Executive Producers - Jim Jinkins *Supervising Producer - Jack Spillum *Produced By Bruce Knapp *Directed By Jeff Buckland *Writer - David Campbell *Production Manager - Masako Kanayama *Executive Story Editor - Reed Shelly *Voice Director - Kent Meredith *Line Producer - Jim Rowley *Production Supervisor - David Schaye *Script Coordinator - Robert David *Music by Dan Sawyer *Songs By Fred Newman *Lyricist/Composers - Dan Sawyer *Storyboards by Stephan Martiniere *Storyboard Slugging - My Chatterton *Editor - Daniel J. Rosen *Executive Consultant - Bill Gross Transcript Transcript Category:PB&J Otter Stories Category:PB&J Otter Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Snooties Episodes Category:Bands